


Patines

by aleprettycat



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleprettycat/pseuds/aleprettycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pequeña Mimi debe aprender a usar los patines que le regaló su abuela si es que desea ese vestido rosa que vio el otro día. Afortunadamente, un niño en el parque se ha ofrecido a ayudarla, Taichi Yagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patines

Hacía un par de meses que ella había recibido un par de hermosos patines rosados por parte de su abuela, y al no utilizarlos y estar arrumbados entre lo más olvidado de su habitación, su madre decidió que era momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

—Pero mamá— se quejaba la niña— no quiero usarlos.

—Si no lo intentas siquiera, jamás sabrás si en verdad los quieres o no— le decía su madre armándose de paciencia.

— ¡No quiero!— gritó la pequeña. Su madre suspiró.

—Si no te veo patinando de aquí al fin de semana, no te compraré el vestido rosa que vimos el otro día en la tienda— sentenció la madre.

—Pero... — intentó protestar una vez más, pero su madre le extendió los patines.

—Tienes hasta el sábado, cariño. — La niña hizo un puchero y tomó los patines con muy mala gana.

—Está bien—. Entonces se dirigió a su habitación a buscar sus protecciones para después dirigirse al parque.

Aún no eran las once de la mañana y el parque estaba repleto de niños. En plenas vacaciones de verano y con un clima tan espectacular, no era de extrañarse que ninguno quisiera perder el tiempo encerrado en su casa. Decidida a obtener ese hermoso vestido rosa, la pequeña se sentó en una de las banquitas del concurrido parque y se calzó sus hermosos patines decorados con estrellas. Su abuela tenía buen gusto, se decía a sí misma al contemplar sus pies con ellos puestos.

Apoyó los pies con cuidado en el suelo y de un impulso se puso de pie, todo para perder rápidamente el equilibrio e irse de espaldas contra el suelo.

— ¡Ay!— se quejó la niña, y comenzó a patalear. — ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!— lloriqueaba.

Muy cerca de ahí, un niño un poco más alto que ella, de cabello café oscuro y ojos como el chocolate se acercó para observarla en su rabieta.

— ¿Qué no puedes?— preguntó curioso.

—No sé patinar y debo aprender antes del sábado— explicó la niña con sus preciosos ojos miel al borde de las lágrimas.

El niño se puso una mano sobre el mentón y cerró los ojos, como si estuviese meditando la situación. Abrió un ojo y observó a la pequeña, quien lo miraba expectante. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el enorme reloj del parque. Finalmente el niño soltó un suspiro y relajó los brazos. Ya había tomado una decisión.

—Yo te enseño— le dijo y ella lo observó extrañada —mis amigos no han llegado y si no hago algo me moriré del aburrimiento— explicó intentando hacerse el interesante.

—Gracias— dijo ella, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Primero, toma mi mano— dijo el niño extendiendo la suya frente a la pequeña, que seguía en el suelo. Ella tomó su mano y de un tirón, él la puso de pie.

—Oye... ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó. Su madre le había enseñado que debía ser amable y preguntar por el nombre de la gente, sobre todo cuando ese alguien se ofrecía a ayudarte con algo.

—Taichi Yagami— respondió orgulloso— pero puedes decirme Tai, mis amigos me llaman así.

—Claro, Tai. Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa, llámame Mimi— dijo ella imitando la presentación del niño.

—Bueno Mimi, parece ser que puedes mantenerte de pie sin problemas— comentó Taichi al observarla de pie sin que las piernas le temblaran—ahora, debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto— respondió ella alegremente.

En un inicio, Taichi sostenía las manos de Mimi para darle confianza. El caminaba de espaldas guiándola y ella apretaba su agarre cada que sentía que estaba por caer, cosa que él no permitía y eso le dio mucha confianza a la pequeña. Al cabo de un rato, el caminaba detrás de ella sólo para atraparla si se daba la situación. Ciertamente, él se sentía orgulloso de aquel logro, porque él era un excelente maestro y ella era una muy buena alumna cuando no se ponía a lloriquear.

Pronto dieron las 2 de la tarde y un camión de helados llegó a despachar en el parque. Todos los niños y niñas acudieron a él.

— ¡Cielos! con el calor que hace un helado sería perfecto— comentó Taichi para sí.

Al escuchar eso, Mimi se encaminó a la fila de niños que solicitaban sus helados. Los patines la hacían verse más alta y se deslizó rápidamente hasta abrirse paso en la fila. Antes de que Taichi pudiese entender lo que sucedía, vio a Mimi acercarse con un cono en cada mano.

—Este es para ti— le dijo ella extendiéndole el cono con el helado de chocolate.

—Gracias Mimi— agradeció él con una sonrisa y tomó el cono que le ofrecía la pequeña.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol para disfrutar de su helado. Mimi balanceaba sus piernas un tanto nerviosa hasta que decidió llamar la atención de su compañero, quien seguía muy ocupado en su labor.

—Tai — le llamó.

Él levantó la vista y Mimi sonrió al ver su rostro cubierto de chocolate. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso inocente en la mejilla. Satisfecha consigo, Mimi continuó comiendo su helado de cereza con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Él seguía procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras un notorio carmesí comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas y se permitió observarla unos momentos.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— demandó saber aún con las mejillas encendidas.

—Gracias por todo— fue lo que ella le alcanzó a decir antes de dedicarle una brillante sonrisa.

El domingo al medio día, Taichi jugaba fútbol con sus amigos mientras les contaba lo sucedido días atrás.

— ¿Y cómo era ella? — preguntó Jyou, el mayor del grupo.

—Más bajita que yo— explicó Taichi señalando maso menos la altura de la niña— su cabello era largo y color miel... también sus ojos eran color miel.

— ¿Y te gustó?— le preguntó Yamato, un chico rubio de ojos azules. Taichi guardó silencio.

Ellos eran mejores amigos, y era más que obvio que algo le pasaba al castaño con el tema de esa niña. Yamato extendió su sonrisa, era la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiarle la existencia a Taichi.

— ¡Eh! ¡Tai!— insistió el rubio.

— ¡Claro que...! —dijo Tai en un grito, con afán de callar a de una vez a su amigo, pero su voz perdió fuerza al escuchar la voz de alguien más.

— ¡Tai! ¡Tai!— gritaba una niña de un largo cabello miel que traía un vestido rosa y un sombrero.

La niña se acercaba a toda velocidad en sus patines. Todos guardaron silencio y observaron a la niña que se detuvo al momento de brindarle un cálido abrazo al chico castaño de cabellos revoltosos.

—Hola Mimi— la saludó él. Con la cara y la ropa sucias de tanto jugar fútbol con sus amigos.

—Sólo venía a saludarte— dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo— y también a mostrarte mi vestido nuevo.

Mimi se separó un poco de él y giró sobre sí para que el castaño pudiese apreciar el vestido. La verdad es que le sentaba de maravilla, más cuando giraba y el viento movía con gracia y sutileza el cabello de la niña.

—Mi mamá me lo compró porque ya sé patinar— finalizó guiñándole el ojo.

—Me alegro mucho por eso, Mimi— dijo él mientras le brindaba una amplia sonrisa.

En ese momento ella notó que estaba justo en medio de la cancha de fútbol, con varios niños cubiertos de lodo observándolos.

—Eh... bueno, sólo saludaba— dijo ella decidiendo que era el momento oportuno para emprender la retirada.

Pero antes, y sin importarle que él estuviera tan sucio como el balón con el que jugaban y eso pudiera ensuciar su vestido, y mucho menos el hecho de que tuvieran público, Mimi se acercó a Taichi y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

—Hasta luego Tai— dijo mientras se alejaba dando vueltas sobre sus patines rosados.

Él se quedó petrificado y con la cara roja. Todos sus amigos se acercaron a examinar su expresión. Después de unos instantes, finalmente habló.

—Claro que... me gusta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Casi se cumplen tres años desde la primera vez que publiqué este fanfic (aunque de existencia en mi libreta ya los cumplió) y pronto vendrá la continuación. 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
